


Whatcha Doin'? (Part 2 - The Distraction)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [98]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Annoyed Spock (Star Trek), Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Playful, M/M, Sexual Teasing, Spanking, Teasing, The Distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "The Distraction"McCoy has teased his way onto Spock's lap.  Now what?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Four Part Drabbles [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Kudos: 12





	Whatcha Doin'? (Part 2 - The Distraction)

A sated McCoy couldn't have been happier.

“Do you know how long it took me to get those papers in the order I wanted them?” Spock tried to sound stern.

“Do you know how long it took me to get onto your lap?” McCoy teased, eyes shining with mischief. He drew his index finger slowly down Spock’s chin. “Hmm? Hmm?”

Spock slapped McCoy’s hip with his opened hand. 

“O-o-o-o! Do it again! Do it again!” McCoy’s eyes smoldered as he finished the old pep club chant. “Harder! Harder!”

Spock stopped trying. “You are incorrigible!”

McCoy winked. “I certainly hope so!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
